


America's Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort/Angst, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Secret Agent!America, diaper change, implied secret agent!russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's nightmare leads to England discovering his shameful secret. Will America ever recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Nightmare

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and he heard footsteps behind him, as he hid under a table nearby. A brooding, thick Russian accent emitted from the direction of the footsteps, echoing over each other in rhythm. They gradually became louder as they edged closer to Agent Alfred.  
Then, they came to a sudden halt. "I know you're in here, Agent Jones.... I can sense you. You're scared." Agent Jones' heart raced as he fumbled for his gun, hearing the footsteps get louder and more rapid with each step. Agent Jones crawled out from under the table on the cold, white granite floor, with windows towering among other skylines. The very sight made him delirious. He crawled toward the nearest desk, to which the tall russian towered before Agent Jones, pointing a gun at his forehead. Agent Jones looked up, speechless and fearing of what would happen next. He shut his eyes, and awaited his death.

Bang.

It was the last thing he heard before shooting up from his sleep, panicked in a cold sweat. His eyes, hazy. He felt an unpleasant, cold sensation on his inner thigh and backside, quickly registering he wet himself in his night nappy. He placed a hand over his wet pajama pants, feeling the large padded bump between his legs. He swallowed his pride and choked back tears, placing a hand over his mouth and firmly gripping, asking himself what he was going to do. He pulled himself to the bathroom and found an old towel, placing it on the now soaked sheets of his bed. He moved towards his closet, tearing up as he opened it with great reluctance and glaring at a cardboard box with a blanket lazily placed over it. Opening it, a box of diapers was visible. He pulled one out, stripping off his pajama pants and sighing. He spread his legs as he undid the straps of the sopping, wet diaper he'd worn during the night, and placed a new, dry diaper under his backside. His member was slightly erected by the cold, harsh wind of the night. 

His door then jutted open, triggering America to nearly jump back into bed and quickly cover his bare half with the blanket. The door opened completely, as England stood in the doorstep. "A-are you okay? I heard noises..." America bit his lip and glanced at the closet.   
"A-ah...No...." England raised an eyebrow, taking a glance at the door as well. "Is there something wrong, America?" he said, approaching the door, the box completely visible. America blushed, grasping the comforter around him. "N-no.... Things are fine...."   
"Why do you keep looking in here?" England moved towards the opened door, eyeing the box inside. "Hmm...I've never seen this before..." America continually bit down on his lip, nearly drawing blood. England reached for the box, glancing down at the diapers. "England! W-wait..." England glanced back at the box. "Oh, America..."

England said, sympathetically glancing back at Alfred's wet spot on the bed. The boy's diaper was also visible. "It's okay. You could have told me, you know....." England said, sitting next to the boy. "Now, now..."   
Alfred's tears streamed down against his cheeks as the Brit placed the boy on his lap, pressing his head against his shoulder. "Here. Let's get you changed."

America nodded and laid down before the Brit, spreading his legs and nervously looking at the ceiling. England gently placed the diaper against the American's backside, causing his member to become more erected. America blushed at such a feeling, putting his legs together before being spread apart once again by England. His member continued to get hard due to the cold, harsh nightly winds, as America jolted backwards. The Brit's cold hands came close to the American's member, rubbing against his inner thigh as the diaper complimented his pelvic region. He put a hand over his mouth, feeling the diaper become secure against his member. The padding felt great against his member, and he was trying his best to stop himself from moaning. The mixture of cold breeze, the Brit's cold hands, and his embarrassment caused the boy to urinate into the diaper once again, as the involuntary stream went down his leg and onto the floor.   
The Brit let out a small sigh. "I'll be back," and proceeded to observe in slight fascination. America blushed, sitting back in his original position as the British man returned with a basin of warm water and a wet wash cloth, gently cleaning away the harsh wetness from his thighs. He then set a towel on the American's wet spot, as he wiped the boy's tears away gently and kissing his forehead. America smiled warmly in reassurance, feeling happy that England discovered his secret after all. 

"There's nothing wrong with wearing diapers, Alfred." he said, reassuringly placing a hand on the boy's face. "Thanks, Arthur..." America said between sniffles, blushing and smiling warmly at the Brit.  
"C-an you keep a secret as wel, America?" 

"Sure..."

The Brit looked away for a second. "You're not alone..." England lifted his nightshirt, revealing padding sticking out from his pants. Suddenly, America didn't feel so alone.


End file.
